Dominated
by Whigmus Lister
Summary: Complete.  One shot.  The title says it all.


Dominated

Batman shook his head violently, then shook it again. It seemed the gas was starting to take its affect on his system.

Scarecrow and Poison Ivy looked on so triumphantly, so smugly as the Dark Knight struggled against succumbing to their combined efforts. They were smiling as they watched him lose the fight.

His body was strapped upright, spread-eagle within the sadistic rack. The heavy manacles held his wrists and ankles tight against the black iron bars. His utility belt was draped helplessly over the back of Ivy's chair and she fingered it delicately, slowly with an almost seductive look in her eye.

"He's slowly losing control," Scarecrow's ghostly voice announced. "In a moment, he'll have no higher brain functions and all his animalistic instincts will be set free."

By his expressionless face, it was clear that Batman heard the prognosis and understood it on a certain level, but he couldn't concentrate on the meaning. By this time the poison was already coursing through his blood, seizing his mind, driving his heart into a merciless pounding. His jaw clenched and his fists flexed uncontrollably. He panted from the raw anger and rage building up, boiling over.

His head turned from the redheaded siren towards the scoundrel in burlap, just a few feet away. They could see the hatred building up. They could tell that he wanted to rip Scarecrow's head off. He wanted to thrash that evil maniac into a bloody pulp. His breathing whipped up into a loud seething and he didn't care. Clearly, thinking wasn't even a possibility at this point. It was too late – he was gone and there was no coming back.

He lunged against his restraints when he heard Scarecrow laugh. The fact that he was immobilized didn't even register and he lunged again, and again… violently. Then he heard Ivy's sweet voice.

He turned towards the villainess with a different kind of aggression. Watching her slowly uncross her sleek legs and run her fingers through her silky red mane, his rush of desire was obvious. She gracefully stood up and sauntered towards him and he panted his mouth dry watching her hips sway and her bosom wiggle under her green costume.

"It seems that he has discovered lust, my dear," Scarecrow observed.

Batman's head snapped at the masked freak and he growled and lunged again. When Ivy giggled in amusement at his helplessness, he turned back towards her with a renewed sense of desire. He lowered his head as he ogled her figure. His chest started heaving as he breathed hard and heavy through his open mouth, his white teeth bared.

"Oh, I think," she cooed seductively, "this could be fun in more ways than I first thought."

Scarecrow stepped back slowly and allowed Ivy to act on her new ideas.

She pulled her long gloves up tightly and slid within inches of her captive. Tossing her head, her hair flashed in front of the helpless animal. The potent fragrance and pheromones seemed to have an immediate affect – the affect she desired.

Batman closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He gritted his teeth together and groaned out in the rush of the pure lust that fueled his actions. His face contorted as he fought against the restraints and he struggled even more at her taunting laugh.

She delicately ran her hands across his chest. Licking her lips, she allowed her left hand to slide up to cup his cheek and her right hand glided teasingly down his abdomen, past where his utility belt used to be…

The entire wall burst into the room with a deafening roar. Dust and debris flew everywhere and the criminals cringed in fear. Before they could even react, they had been pounded out of consciousness by a pair of able Amazonian fists.

Following Wonder Woman into the room, Green Lantern contained their limp bodies within a glowing sphere from his ring. He sprayed a small amount of potent chemical in Batman's face before heading towards the exit.

"I'll take care of these two," he announced. "You better wait for the antidote to kick in before you unlock those restraints."

Within a few seconds, Lantern was gone along with Scarecrow and Poison Ivy, leaving Wonder Woman standing in the middle of the dark and dusty room, staring up at a seething creature in Batman's uniform. There was no telling how long it would take to undo the poison, so her mind ran through the gamut of possible ways to spend the time. Looking at the completely and utterly restrained, raging, animalistic prisoner, she slowly realized that she was in a rare position.

"Now, then," she started coyly, "what to do with you?"

With an air of complete authority, she strutted across the room with her fists planted on her divine hips towards her helpless colleague. The severity of his expression was unmistakable. Whatever lust he had shown for the foolish redhead was clearly nothing compared to what drove him now.

"I could just wait patiently," she mocked, "and I'll admit that it would be the _right_ thing to do."

She turned on her heel and paced in front of him.

"Then again," she continued as if talking to herself, "if there's one thing I've learned since coming to this world, it's to never pass up an opportunity that may never come again."

She turned her head slyly towards the captive that was watching her like a lion watches a gazelle.

"And for some reason," she said in a drippingly sarcastic voice, "I can't seem to forget all those times when you _teased_ me."

She turned and slowly stepped towards him.

"_Flirted_ with me."

Another sultry step.

"Playedwith my _mind_…"

Step.

"…My _emotions_…"

Step.

"…My _heart_."

His body flexed and wracked and strained against the chains. Her hot, vindictive gaze grew to be too much. He desperately searched his wrists and ankles for some way to free himself, but his mind clearly wasn't up to the challenge.

"Oh, Bruce," she moaned erotically, shaking her head slowly. "You're in trouble, aren't you?"

She was only inches from his body. His breathing was uncontrollable as he stared unashamedly down at her ample cleavage, which she willingly bared for him, furthering his torture.

A single finger ran up and down his chest as she went on in the most innocent of voices.

"Here you are, helpless and frantic. And I have you _all to myself._"

His body shuddered and strained some more.

"There are _so many_ things I could _do_ to you right now…"

She licked her luscious red lips with half-closed eyes.

"Things I could do _for _you…"

She allowed a hand to slide onto his hip.

"Or better yet… things I could do _in front of you…_"

She stepped back and ran her hands down her own sides, caressing every curve of her hips and waist. Her head lolled back and her hair spilled all over her shoulders as she formed a painfully heated expression on her face.

"NOW!"

His growling voice surprised her… but only for a second. She stared intently at him as she stepped again closer to his struggling body.

"I'm sorry," she purred, "what was that?"

"Do it!" he grinded out through clenched teeth.

"Oh," she said in feigned incomprehension, "Do what, Bruce?"

He didn't respond, but turned his head away and shook his restraints fruitlessly.

"Did you want me to… do this?"

She leaned in and gently kissed his jaw. He snapped at her like a starving dog after meat. She pulled back in surprise, but laughed teasingly while his heavy breathing filled the room.

"Naughty, naughty, _Batman_!"

His panting slowly died and he drew in a deep breath, trying hard to regain some form of control.

"_I know_," she announced, "You wanted me to do _this._"

She slowly sank down into a crouch in front of him. She heard the sharp inhale as her hands ran up one of his legs from his boot, past his knees. She reached a hand between his thighs and cupped the tensing buttock muscles as she laid her cheek against his hip, her mouth just a whisper away from the most aching part of his body.

He lunged his hips at her instinctively. She pulled away from him and stood up with a sultry pout on her face.

"Not that either?"

He fought for control. His face tightened as he battled to form a coherent sentence.

"No... _Unlock._ Me."

With that she took back to her dominant stance. She grabbed his jaw within her crushing grip and secured his complete attention. The power of her regal upbringing added to her performance and the strength of her voice was undeniable.

"You're in _no position_ to make demands, Mr. Wayne."

A tense moment brewed. The two locked eyes in competition. His control over his own body was returning, but his control over the situation was still completely absent. Because of it, she was able to stare him down… Something she knew she may never be able to do again, but she did it none-the-less. When he turned away from her hard, blue eyes, she smirked in triumph.

She was completely enjoying this. Teetering between innocent schoolgirl to dominatrix and back again was undeniably fun. And the affect it had on _him_ was such a thrill!

She gave him a few seconds of shame, allowing him to feel the warm rush of surrender. Then she unlashed her lasso.

Stepping sentually around his prisoner's rack, she gripped the golden coils at one end and slapped the loops into her palms. His head straightened up at the sound behind him.

He knew what was coming.

"I think you need to understand that _I_ am in control here, little man."

"If. You. Do."

"You'll what?"

He drew in a harsh breath and prepared for the abuse…

SMACK!

The sound of the weapon against the tightened muscles of his backside crackled through the room.

"What are you going to do, Bruce?"

SMACK!

His fists clenched.

"Are you going to _get me?_"

SMACK!

"Do you think that there is anything that you can _do _to me?"

SMACK!

She strutted back in front of him.

"I'm a GODDESS!"

His reddened face wouldn't look at her. She grabbed his chin once again to make sure she had his undivided attention.

"I can do _anything_! I have more strength, more speed than you can ever _dream_ of having. What's more, I've been gifted by the _gods_ with an intellect to match your own."

He found the courage to look at her again.

"And I happen to know," her voice softened, "that you…"

She leaned in closer.

"desire…"

Closer.

"me."

She planted a slow, soft, wet kiss on his steeled mouth, sucking his lower lip as she pulled back to look into his dazed eyes.

"Don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"_Don't you?"_

He turned his head away from her.

"Admit it, Bruce," she poured out condescendingly, sliding a leg up his thigh, "you're absolutely crazy about me."

The sound of metal clanking against metal raged through the air. Before she could react, his restraints had fallen free from his wrists and ankles. She suddenly realized that her domination over him was now gone. Her eyes had just enough time to widen before he had his arms wrapped tightly around her body and _she_ was now the prisoner.

"Yes," he whispered.

He thrust his lips against hers in a heated frenzy of a kiss, tongue probing, hands grasping… She shut her eyes lazily and allowed him a few seconds of freedom with her body, enjoying every passionate moment of it, closing her arms around his head and shoulders.

His lust finally subsiding, he unlocked his body from hers, stepped back and straightened up. She took a moment to recover from his rush of physicality and looked up to find his emotionless face.

Batman was back and in full force.

"Not fair, Princess," he said with just a hint of fun in his voice.

"You can't blame a girl for just wanting to have a little fun," she shrugged.

She closed the gap between them and crept her hands up onto his shoulders.

"_Fun_?" he asked, sliding his hands onto her waist

She smiled disarmingly.

"How often does a woman have _THE Batman_ under her complete control?"

"Never."

"That's my point…"

"No, I mean _never."_

Her eyebrows knit in confusion, begging him to explain.

"I took the antidote before Poison Ivy and Scarecrow captured me."

With that, he winked and walked away.


End file.
